Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 079
"Freezing, Rampaging Dance!! Queen of Ice, Rio Kamishiro" is the seventy-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 11, 2012. Summary , wary of something.]] Outside Heartland Academy, Shark is running through crowds of students. He finally stops, thinking he's safe. His shoulder is grasped by Yuma, who frightens him. Yuma asks him what's wrong and Shark tells Yuma he's talking too loud. Tori comments that he seems different from usual and Bronk asks if someone followed him. Astral adds he does seem rather alarmed and Yuma wonders if there are more Barian issues. The crowd stops and stares as a blue-haired girl descends the nearby stairs, one male student saying she's really cute. Folding her arms, she chides Shark for leaving for school without her. Yuma realizes she's Shark's sister, with Tori adding her name is Rio. Bowing slightly, he says she'll be going to school here now and is pleased to meet everyone. Bronk blushes, infatuated with Rio. As Rio walks through the halls later on, many male students are very impressed with her looks. , minions of the Barian World.]] At the Ikebana Club, Gilag stands talking with the club's leader Aika Hanazoe. Aika asks if all she has to do take Yuma's "Numbers". Gilag, who has a rose in his mouth, responds that that's right, but that there is a second target in Shark. Aika comments that Shark's sister Rio is also at school here and Gilag says that his sister is his weak point. If they get their hands on his sister, he'll be easier to defeat. Aika confirms that she understands and adds that it will all be the for the sake of the Barian World. The other club members repeat her sentiment. and others ask for Rio to join them.]] Later, Yuma and his friends eat lunch on the roof with Shark and his sister, though Shark sits a bit further from the group. Tori asks if Rio is really okay to come back to school right after getting out of the hospital. Rio says she'll be fine and adds that Shark is useless without her. She says he overslept this morning and almost went to school in his pajamas. Yuma is surprised, but Shark tells her to be quiet - she shouldn't talk about such things. Rio simply stares at him and Shark trails off before shutting up himself. Turning to Yuma, Rio asks if he's the one that beat Shark in that Duel. Yuma says he is and Rio says he must be Kite Tenjo then. He corrects her and introduces himself. Rio seems to remember that he's the one whose fighting spirit lets him win on occasion with dumb luck. Yuma asks her what that's supposed to mean and she responds that she remembers his catchphrase - "kattobase" (this means long-shot). Yuma corrects her, yelling "kattobingu". Behind them, a large group of students has gathered. One says he apologizes for interrupting their lunch, but adds that they are looking for Rio. Walking over the them, she asks what they want. The boy introduces himself as Yata-Garasu, the captain of the school's soccer team. He asks if she would be willing to join their team as a manager. Other students begin to push him out of the way, asking for her to join their clubs instead. Smiling, Rio says she's be honored and agrees to check out all the clubs after school. Bronk says Rio is like the sun. Shark says that's a bad comparison - she's more like a "woman of ice". After school, Rio stands on the soccer field, the team positioned around her. Bronk is incredulous that she'd take on all the regulars by herself. Tori says Rio agreed to become manager if they could steal the ball from her. Flip says that's too risky. Garasu, who is acting as the goalie, tells her she must keep her promise if she loses. Rio agrees, and begins her run towards the goal. She weaves through the entire team before kicking the ball straight past Garasu and into the goal, who falls over in shock. Rio then proceeds to defeat the school's ping-pong, baseball, boxing, basketball and other clubs by herself. She chides them for asking her to be their manager if that's all they do and to make sure they're strong enough before asking again. Yuma tells her that was amazing. She thanks him, but many other students are now concluding she's not cute at all - she's like a female version of Shark. Tori says that was a mean comment, but Rio tells her not to worry about it - they are just people who think of females as decorations. Bronk blushes, muttering that Rio is like his dream girl. Yuma asks why she's doing all of this. Rio responds that it's because she's Shark's sister. She's heard many people don't think well of her brother and if she is weak, someone could use her a shield to get to Shark. That's why she must be strong. She is the approached by three female students, who say that the president of the school's flower arrangement club wants to see her. She agrees to go, with Yuma's group accompanying her, but her brother isn't present. puts Yuma's friends to sleep.]] Aika thanks them for coming and introduces herself. As she cuts from flowers from the branches, Aika comments that Rio appears to have many great talents. Tori asks why she's cutting the flowers and Aika responds that blossoms only show their true beauty when the unwanted parts are removed. Aika's eyes glow and Astral emerges from the Emperor's Key, telling Yuma to look around. Everyone else is asleep. Astral says she cast some sort of hypnosis by cutting the flowers. Yuma says that's impossible and Astral responds that she must be an assassin of Barian. Everyone else finally slouches on the floor. Seeing Yuma still conscious, Aika says she expected him to still be awake. Aika says she planned to defeat Rio first, but it would be fine to defeat Yuma first instead. Rei is pretending to be asleep while silently watching. .]]Aika says that if Yuma Duels her and wins, she'll let Rio go. Yuma agrees and begins to get up, but falls over as his leg falls asleep. Aika calls him immature, while Rio rises up, saying she'll be her opponent. Aika and Yuma are both curious how she was unaffected. Rio says she was suspicious and pretended to be hypnotized. Aika calls her a sly one, while Yuma requests she back off, addressing her as "Shark's sister". He insists that Rio can't deal with Aika due to the Barian powers Aika possesses. Nevertheless, Rio rises to her feet and declares she'll protect herself, accepting the Duel. They proceed outside and the two Duelists arm their D-Pads, with Rio donning a Duel Gazer. s.]] Aika goes first and Normal Summons "Firearms Flower". She then activates the "Zen Garden" Field Spell Card. As the field is covered in greenery, she explains that as long as it is face-up, WATER monsters cannot attack. Astral comments that her Deck looks designed to counter Shark's. Aika continues that when she controls one Plant-Type monster, "Zen Garden" lets her Special Summon another one. She Special Summons "Artillery Flower" and as she now controls two Plant-Type monsters, Special Summons "Cosmos" from her hand via its own effect. Yuma says there are now three Level 3 monsters. Aika overlays them to Xyz Summon "Battlecruiser Dianthus" in Attack Position. Aika then reveals that "Zen Garden" also increases the ATK of all face-up Xyz Monsters by their Ranks times 100, so "Nadeshiko" gains 300 ATK. She activates the effect of "Nadeshiko", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 300 damage to Rio for each card in Rio's hand. Aika's palm glows with energy as she declares "Big Cannon" and "Nadeshiko" fires five green lasers at Rio, which pitch her the ground and drop her Life Points to 2500. Finally, Aika Sets a card and ends her turn, laughing. " activates its effect.]] Rio quickly rises to her feet and begins her turn, Normal Summoning "Blizzard Falcon" and activating "Blizzard Jet". She explains that it will be increase the ATK of a WATER Winged-Beast-Type monster by 1500 until the End Phase. Yuma tells her she did a good job getting a 3000 ATK monster, calling her "Shark's sister" again. Aika laughs and reminds Rio that WATER monsters can't attack while "Zen Garden" is face-up. Rio insists she didn't forget and reveals the effect of "Blizzard Falcon". When its ATK becomes higher than its original ATK, she can inflict damage to her opponent equal to the difference between. "Blizzard Falcon" freezes entirely and flies into Aika, dropping her Life Points to 2500. Yuma, and even Astral are impressed, while Rio Sets three cards to end her turn. Gilag pops out from behind one of the trees from "Zen Garden", commenting that Rio is better than he expected. ".]] Aika comments that Rio must be very concerned about the effect of "Nadeshiko" to Set three cards. Yuma wonders is she Set them just to reduce her hand and thus reduce the damage, but Astral believes the cards will have other uses too. Aika calls Rio foolish for trying to put up a shield and a Barian Emblem appears on her forehead. Aika begins her turn and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Nadeshiko" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom" in Attack Position. Its ATK is increased by 400, to 2800 due to the effect of "Zen Garden". Aika activates the effect of "Taoyame", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to Rio for each card on the field - and there are four on Rio's and three on Aika's. Yuma attempts to add up the damage, but Astral tells him it will be 2800. "Taoyame" launches a huge laser which hits Rio and causes a massive explosion. Aika laughs, saying Rio Set too many cards due to her fear of "Nadeshiko". " returns from the Graveyard.]] As the smoke from the attack clears, Rio's Life Points stand at 500. Aika asks what she did and Rio reveals she activated her face-down "Diamond Dust", which destroyed all WATER monsters on the field. With "Blizzard Falcon" destroyed and "Diamond Dust" off of the field, there were two fewer cards, reducing the damage to 2000. "Diamond Dust" reappears and launches a cyclone at Aika as Rio reveals that for each WATER monster destroyed, she can inflict 500 damage. Yuma asks Astral is he doesn't agree that Rio is really good, but Astral seems skeptical about her Life Points. Aika calls her move a cheap trick, her hand glowing with energy. Saying she'll finish off Rio right now, she orders "Taoyome" to attack directly. Rio responds by activating her face-down "Ice Tune", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Aurora Wing", who becomes the new attack target. When "Aurora Wing" is destroyed by battle, she can Special Summon it from her Graveyard in Defense Position once per turn, which she does so now. Aika calls her persistent while Setting a card, but adds that she's only barely survived up until now and wonders how much longer she can do so. " negates Aika's cards.]] Rio begins her turn and activates her face-down "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blizzard Falcon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Aika activates her face-down "Rose Tombstone", which will inflict 300 damage each time Rio activates a Spell Card. "Rose Tombstone" fires a burst of fire, dropping Rio to 200 Life Points. Yuma is concerned as this means Rio can't activate any more Spell Cards. Aika chides Rio, saying she thought she might scatter beautifully, but in the end she is merely the sister of Shark, a person who is rude, low and has no character. Rio gets to her feet and angrily asks if Aika would like to say that again. She says she won't tolerate her speaking low of Shark and vows to "freeze her". Snow whips through the air as Rio overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Ice Beast Zerofyne" in Attack Position. Aika calls it a beautiful monster, but tells Rio she won't be defeated by it. Rio reminds her that it will gain 400 ATK from "Zen Garden". Rio activates the effect of "Sylphine", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field besides this one until the End Phase. Plus, for every card negated, the ATK of one monster her opponent controls will decrease by 300. With Rio yelling "Perfect Freeze", the ATK of "Taoyome" decreases by 900 as Aika controls three face-up cards. Astral adds that with "Zen Garden" negated, the ATK of both monsters will reduce by another 400. " is frozen.]]Yuma cheers, calling her "Shark's sister" again. Rio asks him to stop calling her that and Yuma suggests he shorten it to "Shark's sis" instead. Rio tells him she'll punish him later. Rio orders "Sylphine" to attack, but Aika calls her naive, activating her face-down "Flower Judgment", reminding Rio that "Sylphine" only negated the cards that were face-up when its effect was used. This detaches all Overlay Units from a Plant-Type Xyz Monster and increases its ATK by 800 for each Unit detached. Thus, the ATK of "Taoyome" increases to 3100. Aika laughs and insists Rio's ice world will only serve as a backdrop for her flowers. Rio tells her she'll show her the true world of ice and activates "Absolute Zero", which will reduce the ATK of an Xyz Monster that has no Overlay Units to 0. The entire field freezes and Yuma shivers. Rio says that "Absolute Zero" is "the darkness within pure silver" and that it will shatter the frozen petals of "Taoyome". Its ATK becomes 0 and Rio orders "Sylphine" to attack with "Ice Ray". Hundreds of jagged icicles pierce the hull of "Taoyome" and it explodes, dropping Aika's Life Points to 0 and causing the Barian Emblem to vanish. Yuma cheers and rushes over to Rio, but calls her "Shark's sis" again. Rio just stares at him, her hands on her hips. Yuma suggests he uses "Shark's younger brother" instead and Astral points out he meant to say "Shark's younger sister" as he had mixed up his words. Yuma says he thought those words were interchangeable. Finally, Rio laughs. She says she heard her brother had changed a lot when she was in the hospital and people have become fearful of him. Though she was worried, she says it turned out that he hadn't changed much at all and she believes it's because of Yuma and proceeds to thank him. On a nearby balcony, Gilag thinks he shouldn't have let his guard down with Rio. Back in the Ikebana Club's room, Rei is staring out the window, while everyone else is just regaining consciousness. Tori asks when she fell asleep and Bronk wonders where Rio went. Back outside, Shark approaches Rio and Yuma, saying it wasn't a bad Duel. Yuma asks where he came from and Shark says he was watching the Duel from the beginning. Shark asks if Rio needs any advice, which seems to anger her. The group walks home and Rei asks why they had a Duel when they were asleep, while Tori asks if Rio would teach her how to Duel sometime. Rio agrees, while Yuma speaks with Shark, saying his sister is awesome. Shark says she is still naive sometimes though. Astral is pensive, wondering just who Shark and Rio are - Shark can wield a "Number", while Rio predicted the invasion from the Barian World. A cat approaches them, meowing. Rio screams in terror and runs behind Shark. Rei asks if she doesn't get along with cats. Rio says she doesn't and Tori says it looks really cute. Rio asks Shark to make it go away and Shark comments that she said earlier she didn't need his help. Rio screams that Shark is a "meanie". Featured Duel: Rio Kastle vs. Aika Hanazoe Turn 1: Aika Aika Normal Summons "Firearms Flower" (800/800). She then activates the Field Spell Card, "Zen Garden". WATER monsters will be unable to declare an attack. When she controls exactly 1 Plant-Type monster, she may Special Summon another from her hand. In addition, all Xyz Monsters will gain ATK equal to their Rank times 100. She activates the effect of "Zen Garden", Special Summoning "Artillery Flower" (1000/500) from her hand. As she controls two face-up Plant-Type monsters, she Special Summons "Cosmos" (600/900) from her hand via its own effect. She overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Battlecruiser Dianthus" in Attack Position, which gains 300 ATK via "Zen Garden" (2100 → 2400/1800). Aika activates the effect of "Nadeshiko", detaching an Overlay Unit, to inflict 300 damage to Rio for each card in Rio's hand (Rio 4000 → 2500). Aika Sets a card. Turn 2: Rio Rio Normal Summons "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500) and activates "Blizzard Jet" which targets 1 face-up WATER Winged Beast-Type monster and increases its ATK by 1500 until the End Phase (1500 → 3000). As the ATK of "Blizzard Falcon" changed, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Aika equal to the difference between its original and current ATKs (Aika 4000 → 2500). Rio Sets 3 cards. At the End Phase, the ATK of "Blizzard Falcon" returns to its original value. Turn 3: Aika Aika activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Nadeshiko" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom" in Attack Position, who gains 400 ATK via "Zen Garden" (2400 → 2800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Taoyame", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 400 damage to Rio for every card on the field. There are seven cards, but Rio activates her face-down "Diamond Dust", destroying all face-up WATER monsters and inflicting 500 damage to Aika for each one destroyed. "Blizzard Falcon" is destroyed. With five cards on the field, Rio takes 2000 damage (Rio 2500 → 500), while the effect of "Diamond Dust" inflicts 500 damage to Aika (Aika 2500 → 2000). "Taoyame" attacks directly, but Rio activates her face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Ice Tune", which allows her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from her hand, though it will be destroyed if "Ice Tune" leaves the field and the vice-versa. Rio Special Summons "Aurora Wing" (1200/1600) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Taoyome" attacks and destroys "Aurora Wing". As it was destroyed by battle, Rio activates its effect, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard (1200/1600), but only once. Aika Sets a card. Turn 4: Rio Rio activates her face-down "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Blizzard Falcon" (1500/1500) from her Graveyard. Aika activates her face-down "Rose Tombstone", which will inflict 300 damage to Rio whenever she activates a Spell or Trap Card (Rio 500 → 200). Rio overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Ice Beast Zerofyne" (2000/2200) in Attack Position, who gains 400 ATK via "Zen Garden" (2000 → 2400/2200). Rio activates the effect of "Sylphine" detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other face-up cards until the End Phase. Then, one monster Aika controls will lose 300 ATK for each negated card. With three negated cards, the ATK of "Taoyame" decreases by 900 (2800 → 1900), while the ATK boosts from "Zen Garden" end ("Taoyome 1900 →1500, "Sylpine" 2400 → 2000). Aika activates her face-down "Flower Judgment", detaching the Overlay Units of a Plant-Type Xyz Monster she controls to increase its ATK by 800 per detached Unit. She detaches two Units from "Taoyome" (1500 → 3100). Rio activates "Absolute Zero", decreasing the ATK of "Taoyome" to 0 (3100 → 0) as it has no Overlay Units. "Sylphine" attacks and destroys "Taoyome" (Aika 2000 → 0). Mistakes * When Rio sat down with Yuma and the rest, her stockings were missing during the initial shot, but were present during the rest of the scene. * When "CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom" was Summoned, it had one less Chaos Overlay Unit in front of it than it should have. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. de:Wild Freezing Dancing!! Rio Kamishiro the Ice Queen